


The Looking Glass Remains With Closed Eyes

by Honeybee_Bub



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, BAMF Christine Chapel, BAMF Nyota Uhura, Canon Continuation, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Spock (Star Trek), Childhood Trauma, Christine Chapel & Leonard "Bones" McCoy - Freeform, Depression, Disordered Eating, Dreams and Nightmares, Drunk Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e12 The Conscience of the King, Episode: s02e10 Mirror Mirror, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Forced Mind Melds, Gen, Healing from trauma, Heavy Angst, Hikaru Sulu & Nyota Uhura - Freeform, Hikaru Sulu & Pavel Chekov - Freeform, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy - Freeform, James T. Kirk & Montgomery "Scotty" Scott - Freeform, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Nyota Uhura Friendship, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Mind Meld, Mind Rape, Mirror Universe, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Montgomery "Scotty" Scott & Leonard "Bones" McCoy - Freeform, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott & U.S.S. Enterprise, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual Touching, Oblivious James T. Kirk, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-T'hy'la Bond, Protective Christine Chapel, Protective Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Protective Nyota Uhura, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relapsing, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Violence, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Suicidal Thoughts, T'hy'la, Tarsus IV, Tarsus IV Survivors - Freeform, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Mind Melds, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybee_Bub/pseuds/Honeybee_Bub
Summary: An in depth look into (and continuation of) Star Trek's Mirrorverse episode, a.k.a. S2E10: Mirror Mirror of The Original Series. What happens in between the scenes? What happens after? What happens on the other side? And most importantly, how does the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise cope with the traumatic experience they shared in the mirror universe?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Functioning Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder to be mindful of the tags, as there is very triggering content mentioned throughout this story (and what was featured in the actual episode that aired in '67). In the first chapter, nothing too serious is featured that exists outside of the canon, but I will make y'all aware at the beginning of a chapter when triggering content may arise. Enjoy reading, and most importantly, stay safe!

“When may we resume discussion?” Captain Kirk asked, eager for an answer. 

Tharn, Head of the Halkan Council, looked weary. “We shall mediate further, but do not be hopeful of any change.” 

The Captain stuck out his lip in a pout. “Of course, I understand.” 

Dr. McCoy scoffed at him. 

Captain James T. Kirk had never been one for being patient. He had quite the ability to persuade a man in minutes from talking straight out of his ass, but he despised taking on the role of a diplomat. 

The Captain started to raise his communicator to his lips, but Tharn spoke again. “Captain, I must say — you do have the might to force the dilithium crystals from us.” 

Captain Kirk stood silently for a moment, then squared his shoulders. “But we won’t.” 

The members of the Halkan Council eyed the landing party from the _U.S.S. Enterprise _closely.__

__

__“Consider that,” the Captain said tersely._ _

__

__“Enterprise, lock in on our coordinates.” Captain Kirk sauntered back over to where Dr. Leonard McCoy, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura stood._ _

__

__“Indeed, Captain.” Commander Spock replied over the communicator, voice crackling. “Keep in mind it may be a rough beam up due to the interference of the approaching ion storm.”_ _

__

__“Yes, Spock,” Captain Kirk agreed. “Energize.”_ _

__

The landing party started to dematerialize; each of their individual particles re-materializing aboard the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. It was taking a much longer time to re-materialize than usual, and those aboard the ship were beginning to have trouble locking in and holding onto the landing party's signal. The longer the four crew members were in transit, the more serious complications of atom dispersion could occur. The dangers surrounding ion storms were no joke. 

A few moments later, the landing party re-materialized aboard the ship — all of them feeling more than mildly dizzy. 

"Spock was right," the Captain said, turning behind him to look at his party. "It was a rough beam up!" 

Captain Kirk paused. 

The lot of them looked as lost as a cadet review. 

When the Captain first turned around, he was unaware of the reason behind the looks on each of his crew member's faces, but as soon as he spun forward to face the transporter controls — he realized. 

Captain Kirk's stomach turned into an acrobat, and he stumbled to a stop, still half-on the steps of the transporter chamber. 

He turned back around to look at his crew: Uhura's eyebrows were crinkled in confusion as she stared at the scene in front of her, Scott edged closer to Uhura as his anxiety spiked, and McCoy had a blank, indecipherable look on his face. 

_At least it's not just me_ , the Captain thought. 

His crew clearly hadn't a clue as to what was going on either. 

The only thing they could piece together is that something was seriously _wrong_. 

Commander Spock and Lieutenant Kyle, as well as two security guards, greeted the landing party with an unfamiliar salute — pounding their chest and raising their palm out in ... _welcome?_ A bizarre insignia was plastered on the walls, above the door leading to the halls. It was of the planet Earth, with a sabre protruding down through the middle. 

Captain Kirk's mind was blank. He just stared, mouth hanging open, at Spock's beard. 

_Vulcans can grow facial hair?_

Lieutenant Uhura looked down at her attire. _We aren't even wearing our own clothes_ , she thought. Her top was revealing, and her midriff was peaking out and recoiling at the chill of the ship. She shifted her weight, surprised to feel the hilt of a knife under her clothes push into her thigh. 

Uhura looked to Scott, who was holding his breath and as stiff as a board. His uniform held different patches and a gold slash of fabric was wrapped around his waist, pressing the pudge of his stomach out. He stared straight ahead, keeping his torso straight and his arms locked behind his back. 

She reached out and rested her palm on the inner part of his arm. He jumped at the sudden touch, but the tension in his body loosened after he processed its source. 

Dr. McCoy looked down, wondering if he was wearing what he had on when they were first beamed up — worried for a moment that he would be sticking out like a sore thumb in his normal attire — but he, like the others, was in a completely different uniform. 

"Status of mission, Captain?" The bearded Spock inquired, stepping towards them. 

Dr. McCoy slowly crept up behind the Captain, as if he was coming to his defense. Kirk sensed his presence and glanced at him, reaching his hand out to rest on McCoy's arm. 

"No change," Kirk said confidently. 

"Standard procedure, Captain?" 

Kirk nodded slowly, oblivious as to what standard procedure entailed. 

McCoy instantly shot a look at him, which Kirk ignored. 

"Mister Sulu," Spock alerted through communicator, "program phaser barrage on Halkan cities." 

Kirk heard Uhura stifle a gasp behind him, and he began gnawing at the inside of his lip. 

"Yes, Mister Spock," Sulu responded. 

Scott, shocked at the response, stepped forward off the transporter, as if to intervene, but Uhura grabbed hold of him before he could think to open his mouth. 

She stared him down and shook her head. _Bad idea_ , her deep amber eyes spoke volumes, and Scott stayed put. 

McCoy gritted his teeth together, rocking on the balls of his feet nervously — the glares he continued shooting were starting to sear into Kirk's back. 

"Their military capability, Captain?" Spock asked. 

Kirk swallowed loud enough for McCoy to hear it. "None." 

"It is rather regrettable that this society has chosen suicide." Spock quirked his eyebrows, then turned to Lieutenant Kyle. "Mister Kyle, you were firmly instructed to compensate during the ion storm." 

Lieutenant Kyle's eyes went wide. "But I did, Mister Spock. I tried!" 

"Carelessness with the equipment cannot be tolerated, it could have cost the lives of our Captain and members of our crew." Spock cracked his knuckles and Lieutenant Kyle was already backing himself up against the wall. 

"But, Mister Spock! I-" 

Commander Spock cut Kyle's begging short. "Your agonizer, Mister Kyle." 

Kirk glanced back at his crew, unsure of what to do or what to say. The only thing he could think of to do was to act as if everything was normal. Kirk feared if he stepped out of line, he would be putting everyone of his crew members' lives in danger. 

"No, Mister Spock!" Kyle cried out, eyes watering. 

"Your agonizer, please." Spock's voice dropped to a threatening growl, and he waved at the security guards. 

The guards sprang into action and pinned Lieutenant Kyle against the wall, tearing a flashing metal device from his uniform, and handed it to Spock. Kyle continued crying, but Spock payed no attention to it. He quickly shoved the device against Lieutenant Kyle's chest, and the young officer writhed under it as he began to sob. 

Scott turned away from the sight, clinging to Uhura, who tucked her face in the nape of Scott's neck as Lieutenant Kyle's screams echoed off the walls in the transporter room. Kirk's nails dug against his palm as he clenched his fists. McCoy just stared, his eyes snapped wide open in shock — watching as Kyle slipped to the floor in a boneless heap. 

All they could do was watch. 

As if nothing had happened, Spock dropped the device at Kyle's unconscious form, and turned to face the landing party. "Mister Scott, the storms has caused some minor damage in your sector. There are also some injuries requiring your attention, Doctor." 

The crew remained still. 

"Well, gentlemen? Miss Uhura?" 

_"Miss"_ , she thought angrily. _Lieutenant_. Their Spock would never demean her authority. 

With the lack of an answer, Spock took a step closer to the landing party, observing them with a hint of suspicion in his eyes. 

"I ... Mister Spock-" Kirk began, his voice lacking its usual brevity. 

But, Lieutenant Kyle, whose consciousness began to resurface, interrupted Kirk before he could stumble over himself. "Mister Spock?" 

"Yes," Spock answered flatly, not even bothering to face the Lieutenant. 

"The power beam jumped for a moment, sir. It was just as the landing party was about to materialize." Kyle propped himself up, barely staying upright on his shaky elbows. "I've never saw anything like it happen before." 

"Due to your error, Mister Kyle?" 

"No!" Kyle shouted desperately with a flinch, before regaining his composure. "No, Mister Spock, before." 

"I see — likely a result of the ion storm," Spock concluded. "Are you experiencing any abnormal effects, Captain?" 

"Yes!" Relief rushed through Kirk and he stood to attention, as he jumped at the chance. "Yes, Doctor McCoy, you'd better look us over. It was a rough beam-up." 

"Yessir," McCoy said stonily. 

"Mister Spock," Kirk addressed, "have those transporter circuits checked." 

Kirk shoved down the urge to bolt from the transporter room. The interaction had his skin bristling with goosebumps. It felt like a frigid wind brushed the back of his neck when he realized he couldn't feel Spock. Kirk couldn't feel the tug in his chest that drew them together, he couldn't sense Spock's silent nod behind him as he left, he couldn't read him at all. There was nothing there and it chilled him to the bone. 

_That is_ not _Spock_. 

Kirk's head was spinning as he stepped out into the corridor. 

"Captain? D'ya got any clue as to what's goin' on here?" Scott asked frantically, speeding up to match his pace. 

"No." 

"Captain, how did we get in these?" Uhura gestured to her outfit, feeling exposed. 

"No, not now," Kirk hushed them both. "Not here." 

McCoy was silent and it was weighing on Kirk. Never let it be said that his old, southern friend was anything but easy. Every mission, at any wrong turn, he was throwing a fit and raising his fists. That was just as unsettling as Spock — or a _clone_ — presenting himself as an empty husk of a man. Not the slightest bit of warmth radiated from the Vulcan. And McCoy? No fussing, no griping. 

_Silent_. 

Dr. McCoy just about jumped out of his skin at every corner. They were greeted by crew members at every turn — that same salute — a pounding of the chest and a flat palm to the sky. It was eerily familiar, yet he couldn't quite pin his finger on what made him so weary about the gesture. 

That was until he heard Scott mutter to Uhura behind him, "Seems a bit like the ancient Gestapo to me," and McCoy's blood felt like freezing creek water. 

That was the breaking point for Dr. McCoy. The second they passed through the sickbay's doors, McCoy began hollering. "Jim, what in blazes is this!" 

"Bones, I don't-" Kirk was at a loss. 

_Well, at least he's saying something now_ , Kirk thought. 

"Everything's all messed up and changed around! Look at my sickbay!" McCoy threw his hands up, red in the face as he took in the torturous chamber that posed as his sickbay. 

Every where Dr. McCoy turned, there were cracked vials, rusty surgical tools askew, and stains that he wouldn't dare guess their origins. _"Gestapo"? What am I?_ It looked like a medieval jail — _What am I here?_ —or a surgical tent from the dark ages. _A Nazi scientist that experiments on the innocent?_ His stomach went sour at the thought of it. The worst thing was his sickbay was quiet. No patients, nor any nurses hustling and bustling. _Where the hell is Christine?_ His Head Nurse was nowhere to be seen. His stress-induced rage let loose and he bursted — all of his anger directed towards Kirk. 

"What the hell happened?" Dr. McCoy shouted again when Kirk gave him no answer. 

Scott jumped to the Captain's defense, stepping between the two men and raised his hands. "C'mon, gentlemen! We're all on the same side here." Scott's efforts, unfortunately were not helping diffuse the situation, just adding to it. 

_If all this hollerin' is what's gonna get us caught, I'll have their throats_ , Scott thought to himself. His stomach was in knots. 

"Lads, I'm beggin' ya! It's best you pipe down!" He looked to Uhura, who was frowning at the pair — McCoy ranting and raving at the Captain, and the Captain looking like a Sehlat that had just been scolded. 

"Boys!" Uhura hissed. 

They stopped, facing her with wide eyes. 

Kirk straightened himself out and nodded his thanks to her. 

McCoy took a breath and looked to Kirk. "Sorry," he grumbled sincerely. 

"I know, Bones." 

"I ... just look at this," McCoy said in a softer tone, pointing to his desk insistently. "This spot — I spilt acid here about a year ago. Jim, I don't understand." 

Uhura inspected the stain on the Doctor's desk and shook her head. "Captain?" 

"I know. It's our _Enterprise_ , but it isn't." Kirk was stumped. "Maybe-" 

"Maybe what, Captain?" Uhura cut him off, eager for an explanation. 

Kirk shot Scott a look, who was leaning heavily on the edge of McCoy's desk. "Did any of you feel dizzy when we were in the transporter beam?" 

"Yes," Uhura answered. 

"When we first materialized?" He asked more urgently, looking to McCoy and Scott. 

McCoy nodded slowly, unsure of the significance of Kirk's question. 

"Aye," Scott grimaced. "Still feel it a wee bit now, Captain." 

That snapped Dr. McCoy out of his frantic trance and led Scott to sit down, running his tricorder over him to check for anomalies. 

"I'll be alright, Leonard, really." Scott shook him off lightly, but McCoy kept a firm hold on him. 

"I believe you," McCoy reassured him. "Just precautionary." 

"We faded." Kirk concluded. "It happened twice." 

"Right," Scott agreed, still trying to wave McCoy and his tricorder out of his face. "First we were in our own transporter room, nearly about to re-materialize." 

"But then we faded," Uhura pursed her lips, "and we finally re-materialized here." 

"Yeah," McCoy said, "wherever the hell _here_ is." 

"Captain, the transporter chief mentioned a surge of power." Scott suggested, after Dr. McCoy finished examining him. "The transporter lock may have been affected by the ion storm-" 

"-and we just materialized somewhere else," Uhura finished. 

"Yes, materialized ... here," Kirk said, beginning to pace. "Our ship, but not really. Something else, something — parallel?" 

"Is that possible?" Dr. McCoy looked skeptical. 

"Clearly it is, Doc." Scott chuckled. 

"A parallel universe co-existing with ours." Kirk was in awe. "Simply existing on another dimensional plane." 

"Everything's duplicated, well, almost," Scott said. 

"Another Captain Kirk, another Doctor McCoy, another-" Uhura paused, the shock of it all hitting her at once. 

"Spock with a beard," Kirk mumbled. 

"Stay focused," McCoy said with a nudge to Kirk's side. "How do you suppose we get out of here? If this is some sort of exchange and our counterparts are-" 

_Oh Lord, what on Earth could they be doing?_ McCoy clenched his jaw, trying not to think about the havoc their counterparts could be wrecking on their ship. 

"Our counterparts-" Scott said, forcing out a laugh. "What d'ya think they're up to?" 

"They must have transported up at the same time as us, then?" Uhura wondered. 

"Okay, so, we're here and they're on our _Enterprise_." Kirk stated. 

"It's likely similar storms in both universes disrupted the circuits, Captain," Scott offered. 

"Right, and they're probably asking the same questions we are." Kirk nodded. "Are we in an alternate universe, and if so, how do we get back to our own?" 

A thought jolted Dr. McCoy, "Wait, Jim. What about the Halkans? We can't let them be destroyed." 

Uhura shifted nervously as she remembered the conversation this universe's Spock and Sulu just shared. _They're such a kind and peaceful people_.The Halkans were due to be burnt to cinders by phaser fire. 

"Scotty, can you buy me some time?" Kirk asked, grabbing hold of his Chief Engineer. "Get down below and short out the main phaser couplings. They'll think the ion storm blew the stand-by circuits." 

Scott uttered the most unenthusiastic "Aye, sir" any of them had ever heard. 

"When you've finished that, get on this technology. It's all we have to work with if we want to get back home." Kirk instructed. 

"If?" McCoy snorted. _What makes you think we'd want to stay?_

The Captain ignored Dr. McCoy and continued, "The intercom may be monitored, so use your communicators for private messages — keep them on sub-frequency and scrambled." 

"Aye, Captain." Scott shot Lieutenant Uhura a nervous glance before abandoning the sickbay, one which she returned. 

"Lieutenant," Kirk turned. 

"Yes, sir." Uhura took a deep breath and pushed her frayed nerves aside. 

"Go to your post." Uhura noticed the Captain began wringing his hands together, something he always did when stress got the better of him. "Run today's communications from Starfleet Command. I want to know my exact orders and options — if there are any." 

"Yes, sir." Uhura turned to leave sickbay, but stopped shortly before the doors. 

_Splitting up might literally be the worst idea in this situation_ , yet she couldn't think of any other alternative that would keep them out of danger anymore than the Captain's plan. 

"Bones." The Captain turned to his ship's CMO, failing to notice Lieutenant Uhura lingering. 

"Captain, wait-" She blurted. 

Kirk spun around to face her, the tension clear in her voice. 

"Uhura," he said in a soft tone, resting his hands on her sides, "you're the only one who can do it." 

Dr. McCoy stood in silence behind the Captain, nodding in support. He felt for her. The last thing he wanted to do was walk off by himself in this place. 

"I know," She said, defeated. 

"I'll be right there," He smiled. "I promise." 

She nodded, "Yes, sir." 

The comfort of his warmth gave her the boost she needed, and Lieutenant Uhura made her way to the bridge. 

"Bones, let's take a look at the library." Kirk said, tugging on McCoy's shirtsleeve. "We have a lot to learn." 


	2. Doppelgangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of what happens on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for physical violence and assault. It is not super graphic and described in depth, but it _is_ there. Proceed with caution.

Commander Spock observed the transporter signal fizzle weakly. "Compensate, Mister Kyle." 

"Aye, Mister Spock," Lieutenant John Kyle responded, properly adjusting the transporter beam's controls. 

When Lieutenant Kyle made a face, Spock stepped forward. "Do you require assistance, Mister Kyle?" 

Before Kyle could answer, Lieutenant Kevin Riley stepped in to assist him, but paused. "Mister Spock, I've never seen anything like this before." 

"Riley's right, Mister Spock." Kyle agreed, "Look at these fluctuations in the power transmitter!" 

Spock arched a brow and made his way over to the men. 

"Quite right, gentleman." Spock nodded, "The logical assumption would be this is an effect of the ion storm." 

"We're losing hold of their signal, Mister Spock!" Kyle shouted as he fiddled with the controls. 

Commander Spock dropped to his knees in an instant and redirected power to the transporter. 

Lieutenant Riley cursed under his breath, trying to keep the landing party from dissipating. "Power reserves, Mister Spock?" 

"Initiated," Spock replied. 

With the help of the two men, Spock managed to relocate energy from the back-up power banks in the engineering section to strengthen the transporter beam's hold on the landing party. 

Lieutenant Kyle had broken out in a sweat by the time the landing party re-materialized, his adrenaline pumping from the close call. 

Lieutenant Riley clapped him on the back and made his way to the communicator on the wall, alerting the bridge that the landing party was successfully beamed aboard. 

Commander Spock nodded his thanks to the two men, once the team had set foot on the ship. 

Once having faced the landing party, Spock halted. 

The landing party was quiet. The Captain was looking back and forth to Uhura and Scott with a look of wild paranoia in his eyes, but he said nothing. 

The Captain, Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott, and Lieutenant Uhura all stood uneasily — remaining on the transporter pad. 

All except for Dr. McCoy, who — without any acknowledgement — walked blindly to the transporter control center, where Spock was standing. He made no eye contact with Spock, nor Kyle, nor Riley. The Doctor simply leaned forward — his form slightly tilted — in Spock's direction. 

The Doctor's eyes were fixed on the ground. He stood still and silent. 

Lieutenant Riley paused halfway through his message to the bridge, unsure if they really _had_ successfully beamed aboard the four of them. 

"Doctor?" Spock inquired, unsure of the reasoning behind the landing party's strange behavior. "Are you quite all right?" 

The question shook the Doctor out of his trance and he looked up to Spock. 

For a moment, Dr. McCoy was silent. The silence caused Spock to grow increasingly concerned for their well-being. 

"Doctor McCoy?" Lieutenant Kyle asked, equally confused as Commander Spock and Lieutenant Riley. 

The Doctor's mouth hung open for a solid minute before saying: "Have I cracked?" 

Then, without warning, Dr. McCoy laughed — a snort worked its way out of him and he shook his head. _Something is wrong_ , Spock thought, but he wasn't able to pinpoint what that something was. The Doctor seemed unable to comprehend the scene before him. 

_Something is very wrong_. 

"I've cracked, haven't I!" Dr. McCoy said, delirium discernable in his voice. He turned away from Spock to face the landing party, and laughed again. "The yolk leaked out!" 

"Not yet, you haven't," The Captain sauntered up behind the Doctor and squeezed his arm, making McCoy flinch. "Not yet, Leonard." 

_That isn't the Captain_ , Spock quickly deduced. _That isn't Jim._

There was something wrong with his voice — an unusual swagger in his step, a cunning smile, and a sinister look behind his eyes. It wasn't that something was _wrong_ with the Captain. It just _wasn't_ him. 

"Mister Riley," Spock said as firmly as he could, "inform Sulu and Chekov of their duties." 

_Reinforcements, now, Mister Riley_ , Spock thought urgently. 

Lieutenant Riley picked up on the cues and passed on the message, altering Sulu he had the com and Chekov to come down with security personnel. 

Both Uhura and Scott — _or what was posing as them_ — slowly made their way off the transporter pad, strides aligning with each other. They crept behind the Doctor, their body language mimicking the movements of a wild Targ as it closes in on its prey. Uhura made a swift move, reaching down along her thigh as if to grab something, but stopped the moment she realized nothing was there. Uhura looked to Scott, who glared back, baring his teeth. 

The two moved past the Doctor and hung near the Captain, ready to pounce if commanded to. 

The Captain crept closer to Spock, even after the three remaining members of the landing party stilled. 

"Mister Spock," the Captain said in a sweet voice, much unlike his usual cadence. "I _do_ like it ... the clean-shaved look. Got all nice and pretty for me, did you?" 

Lieutenants Kyle and Riley stepped out of the way as Chekov entered Transporter Room 3 with the security party. 

_Nice and pretty?_ Spock thought, his cheeks tinting pale green. _I have not yet supported a beard in your presence._

The man did not remotely resemble the Captain. He truly looked the same, but his body language and facial expressions made him into something foreign. He was someone else entirely. _Someone with the delusion of believing I would look decent with facial hair_ , Spock thought bemusedly. 

"Captain?" Spock played dumb — pretending he had not yet realized there was an issue — hoping it would aid him in gaining some answers. 

The puppet-form of the Captain swooped in too close for Spock's comfort, "It's not near as intimidating, but it _does_ do those cheekbones of yours justice." Whatever was posing as the Captain moved closer to Spock, brushing his fingers over Spock's jawline, before leaning in and— 

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the popping sound of Ensign Chekov's chapped lips popping as his jaw dropped. 

For a moment, there wasn't a single thought that buzzed through Commander Spock's mind. 

The shock delayed his response time, and it took 3.47 seconds too long for Spock to react and push the imposter off of him. 

Stung by his Second Officer's unexpected reaction and the arrival of security, the Captain's doppelganger spat at Spock's feet. 

"What is this?!" The Captain demanded, hysteria rising in his voice. 

Chekov stared blankly at the scene in front of him, unsure if he was truly seeing what lie before him. 

It took a moment for Spock to come to his senses before he could bring words to his lips. "Mister Chekov," he addressed, "arrest them." 

The Captain gasped. 

"These men are imposters." Spock's voice was cold. 

Chekov hesitated for a moment, convinced he must have heard Commander Spock wrong, but as he continued to eye the Captain's reactions he realized he heard right. 

Once the initial shock of Spock's command wore off, the Captain's fists shook with anger and he _screamed_. 

"Mutineers!" He threw an elbow at the first security guard that tried to hold him. "Traitors!" 

Scott growled and lunged at his Captain's attacker, tackling the guard to the ground. The engineer straddled the security officer and pinned him to the floor as he threw punch after punch. Uhura swiped the guard's phaser between Scott's punches and cranked it up to the highest setting just before firing it at Commander Spock — cold fire in her eyes. 

Spock's shock had not fully worn off and he failed move in time. 

A younger security guard threw herself forward. She jumped in front of the fire and collapsed. _Dead_. 

_Focus_ , Spock pleaded himself. _Stay focused_. 

Lieutenant Kyle hit Uhura with a phaser on a dangerously high stunning frequency before jabbing the red alert button on the wall. 

Kyle and a security guard left the transporter room, carrying Uhura to the brig. 

Lieutenant Riley and another security guard desperately tried to pull Scott off one of the security men. The man was out cold, but Riley couldn't tell if the man was just unconscious ... or out cold _permanently_. 

Spock grabbed Scott's shoulder and dug his thumb and forefinger in deep — compressing the Scotsman's nerve until he slipped away. Scott was carried out after Uhura. 

McCoy, who had backed himself into a corner, snapped at Spock, "What the hell are you doing?" 

The words didn't hold much weight to them, and neither did McCoy, but he persisted nonetheless. 

Spock gave him no answer; he merely eyed the man who presented himself to be his acquaintance curiously. 

"Take him." Spock pointed two more guards to McCoy. 

As the Doctor was dragged out, there was a glint of fear in his eyes under the anger. 

Spock would have considered the situation fascinating, but it was much too disturbing for him to look at it from a purely scientific perspective. His stomach was churning. His reaction time was slow. 

He concluded that he would need to meditate later — after this incident was under control — and master the emotions this pulled out of him. 

Ensign Chekov dove at the Captain's legs and knocked him down flat, allowing incoming security personnel to pin him by his arms and get a hold on the flailing man. 

They lifted the Captain and tugged him into the corridor. 

"Sickbay!' Chekov wheezed, once on his feet. "Emergency in ze transporter room!" 

Riley was on his knees, checking for a pulse in the two security guards. 

He looked up to Spock and shook his head. 

_Two casualties_. 

"Mister Chekov, follow me," Spock instructed. "Lieutenant Riley, stay here until sickbay and more security officers arrive." 

"Aye, sir!" Riley said, his voice shaky. 

Lieutenant Riley worked very closely with Lieutenant Commander Scott in engineering — seeing his superior beat another man to a pulp had him feeling nauseous and lightheaded. 

Both Spock and Chekov left Riley in the transporter room and took a shortcut to the brig. 

The whole way there, they could hear the Captain's enraged screams echoing off the walls. 

"Ehh-" Chekov began, "-Mister Spock?" 

"Yes, Chekov." Spock was beginning to feel uncharacteristically tired. 

"May I ask what has happened?" 

"You may." 

"Uhh-" he stumbled over his words, "well?" 

"I am afraid I have not yet reached an answer, Mister Chekov." 

"Ah, I see." 

The young ensign cleared his throat, unsure if it would be an acceptable thing to ask his superior _Vulcan_ officer if he was all right. 

"That is okay," Chekov said, his accent thicker from being short of breath, "I am sure we will figure it out." 

Spock tossed a quick glance in Chekov's direction and he quickly decided against asking how the Vulcan was feeling. 

_Tis none of my business anyway_ , he thought. 

Chekov was quiet after that, allowing Spock some time to think. 

_It is logical to assume this is a result of the ionization of the ship during the storm. It did not cause adverse affects to arise in the landing party_ , Spock pondered. _Meaning the Captain and the others had been mislaid?_

Spock knew that would mean they would have to search for the landing party, if they weren't truly on their ship. 

_It is possible there was some sort of parallel transposition that occurred_ , Spock thought. _That could be a likely conclusion._

The two reached the brig, where the other three were being held. McCoy glared at Spock from the bench, and Uhura — conscious again — had her leg propped up on the bench and was hollering at him. 

Scott squinted at Spock, his fist bloodied and misshapen from beating the life out of security guards. 

"Let us out, ye filthy half-breed!" He snarled, waving his dripping fist at him. 

Chekov winced, but Spock seemed unphased. "I am afraid I cannot do that, Mister Scott." 

Scott muttered something under his breath that sounded vaguely like: "fuckin' bampot" — as to what that meant, Spock was unsure — but before Spock could question him, Scott stalked back to crouch down by McCoy, with Uhura hovering over them. 

The guards hoisting the Captain's imposter rounded the corner. 

"I order you-" he yelled, his voice cracking, "-to let me go!" 

The threw him into the brig and reactivated the force field. 

"Spock, you traitorous pig, I'll have you _all_ executed!" He gasped in between words, frothing at the mouth. "I'll hang you up by your damned Vulcan ears." 

"I think not." Spock glared at him. The menace present in the man's voice when he said _Vulcan_ made Spock's chest burn. "Your authority on this ship is extremely limited, Captain." 

"The hell do you mean limited? This is _my_ ship, you son of a bitch!" The Captain banged his fist against the force field with a spark. "Has the whole galaxy gone mad?" 

Spock ignored his questions. 

"What kind of uniform is this? You didn't shave? Then, where's your beard! Where's my personal guard?" The man was far beyond sanity's border. 

Spock looked in the man's eyes that closely resembled his Captain and saw _nothing_. 

"What is it, Spock?" He was erratic. "What do you want? Power?" 

He felt _nothing_. 

"I can get that for you, Spock!" He was desperate. 

Spock could not feel his connection to him — that was the first alarm that convinced him this was not his Captain. _It was not Jim_. When Spock reached out to him on a telepathic plane, there was no link. The thin string that tethered the two men together was nonexistent. 

Even as Spock probed farther, there was nothing within the man. It was as if Spock was reaching out to a pitless hole — it nearly took his breath away when they were in the transporter room. 

"The four of you will remain here in custody until I discover how to return you to wherever it is you belong," Spock said, detached. 

"Tell me, Spock!" He shouted, as Spock backed up from the holding cell. "A command of your own? Spock!" 

The mirror images of Uhura and Scott started hollering again, their insults overlapping their Captain. McCoy just looked out at Spock from inside the holding cell — he had gone quiet — as if he accepted what the situation had come to. 

"Maintain a 24 hour post," Spock informed the guards outside of the cell, and motioned for Chekov to follow him. 

The shouts echoing from the brig reverberated in Spock's ears for the next hour. 


End file.
